The ghost of you
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Why did Ian Blame wendy..? Ian/Erin....based on the film so lots of script....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...Erin's Pov...

"The devil's flight....Ooo scary" Mocked Ian as we got into the Que. I noticed Wendy looking a bit freaked out so i decided to listen in her and Jason's conversation. Seemed like she was scared about the Coaster and Jason was trying but failing to comfort her.  
"You OK? There's nothing to worry about"  
She didn't look anymore at ease so i thought I'd help.  
"A roller coaster is just elemental physics, a conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy"  
Ian had now realized what we were talking about and decided to share some of the many facts swimming around in his head.  
"Yeah odds are like one in 25 million of dying on a roller coaster" Wendy continued to walk past as Jason patted Ian on the Back.  
"Yeah thanks for that McKinley"  
"You're more likely to die driving to an amusement park than dying at one" He shouted after them taking a sip from his coke and then handing it to me. I drank the last and threw it into a trash can as we entered the 3rd gate for the coaster. I placed my hands on Ian's shoulders and lent on his back.  
"You alright Pip"  
"MmmHmm, just fed up of standing in line" As i spoke the gate's clicked open and we climbed into the cart. The bars came down over our heads and clicked into place. The ride attendant went up and down checking for loose objects. After he went back to the control desk to start the coaster.  
"Here we go" Stated Ian.  
"NO! Don't push the button. DON'T don't push the button, let me off, no, it's gonna crash"  
I turned as the bars went back up to see Wendy's tear stained face screaming about the hydraulics. Lewis stood up obviously pissed odd at not being able to ride.  
"Man, please can you please control that bitch, Damn it's gonna crash the hydraulics the coaster, man she's just trying to get some fuckin' attention"  
Kevin started to walk back now also pissed off.  
"You know what you're a real piece of shit lewis. Fuck you"  
"Fuck Moi? No man fuck you!"  
Kevin swung a punch at lewis as i got up to get out but lewis spun round and hit me hard across the cheek. Ian got out and jumped onto lewis who elbowed him in the face causing his head to crash onto the floor.  
"IAN!" I tried to push lewis and Kevin away from him but we all got dragged out by the security guards. As we got outside we headed to wards Ian's van.  
"Ian wait up man" We stopped and turned as lewis ran up to us. Ian wrapped a protective arm around my waist.  
"Look man, I'm sorry i didn't mean to hit Erin i just spun round as she got up"  
"So why did you elbow him in the head" I asked  
"I thought it was Kevin, i couldn't see what was going on...Ian we cool?"  
"Whatever"  
I heard screaming coming from back inside the Park. Wendy was right. The coaster Crashed.  
"Holy shit. Man I'll see ya later" Lewis sprinted back to the hectic scene whilst Ian and i could do nothing but stare,  
"We should go" Said Ian looking at me.  
"Yeah...You've got a cut on you head" I stated reaching up for it.  
"I'll sort it out later are you OK he did hit you pretty hard?" He brushed his fingers across my cheek.  
"Yeah I'll survive" We got into the van and drove back to my house.  
"Thanks Zip, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" i asked leaning over placing a gentle kiss on his lips and one on his cut and the end of his hair line.  
"As usual Pip, bye" I shut the door and walked up my driveway waving as he drove away down the street.  
"Erin is that you?" I went into the living room where my mum was sitting.  
"Hey Mum, sorry I'm later the coaster crashed"  
"Oh my god was anyone hurt"  
"I'm not sure....i'm gonna head up to bed...night"

I walked upstairs, got changed and lay in bed. I flipped open my phone as it vibrated. I had a text from Ian.  
'Night Pip'  
I text him back as i always do before i go to sleep.  
'Nightynight Zip =]'  
I placed my phone on my bedside table and closed my eyes dreaming about the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 = Ian's Pov

I awoke to the sound of my parents screaming at each other downstairs. It was 11:00am so that gave me an hour and a half before I'd go and pick up Erin. I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. After i headed back into my room and pulled on my black jeans and black shirt. I slipped on My converse and headed downstairs. "Morning" Chirped my Mum "Morning" I replied as if i hadn't a clue about the argument.  
"You off to see Erin today"  
"Don't i always"

I headed outside and climbed into my van playing Disturbed on the way to her house. I knocked on the door and stepped back.  
"Hello Ian, Erin's just getting ready"  
"Kay" I stepped inside the door as Erin came running down the stairs.  
"Mum, have you seen my other trainer i can only find one......Oh hey babe"  
"Hey" I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before she ran off to find her other trainer. After 5 minutes she's found it and we were in my van and on our way into town.  
"Did you see the news today?" I asked "Nope...Why?"  
"A couple of kids from school died on that coaster crash"  
"Oh..Shit...If Wendy didn't freak out that would've been us"  
"Well it wasn't so do worry"  
We headed into hmv to get some new Cd's and DVDs and then grabbed a bite to eat and headed home.  
"Oh i have to go to my grandma's tomorrow so i can't see you, sorry" Said Erin looking genuinely upset.  
"It's OK, I'll see you on Friday at school...we'll have to go, it's out last day"  
"I know, thank god" I kissed her on the cheeks as she climbed out of the van and headed inside.

/\/\/\/\/\ Friday at School /\/\/\/\/\/\

I climbed onto a nearby table as Erin sat on the bench and we began to draw on our year books. I wrote my name above the title.  
"Ian Mckinley...How pathetic is it that my last name is the same as my high school" Erin looked up as Wendy walked past oblivious to the pouring rain. I noticed Ashley and Ashlyn walk to wards her and begin babbling.  
"We're going to the tanning salon after this and we're so totally cool if you wanna come with"  
Erin laughed at how idiotic those girls could be as Wendy carried on walking to her car with Kevin chasing after her. I could understand what she was going through. I think I'd die if i ever lost Erin.  
"Are you going to the Grad' ball tonight?"  
"Nah' i was thinking maybe just me and you could go out" I suggested hoping she'd agree.  
"Anything beats some sad Graduation" She laughed in the cute way she always did. We each headed home to change before i went to pick her up.

We drove for a while before i parked on a hill away from any where else. I climbed onto the roof of the van and helped Erin up. She lay with her head on my chest as we gazed at the stars above us.  
"Erin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we'll be together for a long time"  
"Yeah, we've been together for 3 years already why not until we die" I smiled and pulled her closer and she eventually fell asleep in my arms. It was 3 in the morning when i dropped her off at home, about half past when i finally lay in bed watching the news.

"Earlier this evening two teenage girls we're killed in a freak accident when their tanning beds were blocked by a fallen shelf and they were burnt alive."  
Holy Shit. I called Erin to see if she knew.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Pip, sorry if i woke you but did you see the news?"  
"No why what's up?"  
"I think Ashley and Ashlyn died today"  
"Fuck"  
There was a long pause.  
"I'll let you get some sleep anyway, i love you"  
"Love you too Zip"

I hung up and tried to sleep myself but all i could think about was all the deaths that had happened recently. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
Erin's Pov...

"...We are all equal in death's eye's"  
"Equal? In death's eyes? All of us?"

Ian began to speak his thought interrupting the vicar at Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral. I knew that whatever he wanted to say would probably make sense but this was neither the time nor the place to say it. I tried to push him away but once Ian has started there was no stopping him.

"How can you say that? Dude think it through. Charlie Manson made it to 70--Osama--Still kickin--Pimps, vice presidents walking around all the atrocities they've committed they're alive and well, these two girl who never did shit to anybody! They don't even get to make it to 18? Where;s the fucking equality in that?"

People were looking seriously pissed off as i noticed Lewis walking over.  
"Come on man"  
"I can...yeah..fine,fine alright I'm fine alright"

I climbed into the van as Ian Pulled off.  
"Ian what you said was right but you can't say stuff like that at someone's funeral"  
"Yeah, but that whole equality bullshit pissed me off...sorry"  
"It's okay...when does your Mum leave for Texas?"  
"She left this morning"  
"Oh, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"  
"Yeah...Please"

Ian's parents had gotten a divorce 3 days ago. His dad had moved to new Jersey 2 days ago and his mum gave his the house and left this morning. Leaving him with no family so i could understand why he was so edgy but he tries to hide his emotions. Sometimes i think I'm the only person that's ever seen the real Ian.  
We stopped off at my place to let my mum know where i was. It was now 10 past 7 and i was sat on Ian's couch watching La ink whilst he was cleaning his room as he didn't want me to see all the mess.

"Do you want some food"  
"I'm OK thanks"  
"Cool"

He came and lay on the couch next to me resting his head on my lap.  
"You okay babe?"  
"I'm fine just tired"  
"Ian, when was the last time you slept?"  
"Last night...why?"  
"Ian, tell me the truth"  
"How can you always tell when I'm lying"  
"I've spent pretty much everyday of the last 3 years of my life with you so i kinda notice....and don't change the subject"  
"I haven't slept since i found out about the coaster crash"  
"That's like nearly 2 weeks"  
"Well I've sort of fell asleep but ended up waking up after about 1-2 hours"  
"You're going to sleep today, you'll make yourself ill"  
"I'll try"  
"Good"

I switched off the TV as we headed up to Ian's room.  
"I forgot to grab some pajama's"  
"Erm here you can wear this"

He handed me his black shirt which he had just removed. I pulled off my jeans and vest as Ian pulled off his Jeans. After I'd placed his shirt on i slid into bed next to him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could smell his familiar scent.  
"Are we working tomorrow?"  
"Yeah but not till after the stores closed...just to clean up and restock"  
"Oh how fun"  
"Anyway get some sleep OK"

I kissed him on the lips and him as he eventually fell to sleep. Not long after my eyes grew heavy and i fell to sleep aswell. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
Ian's Pov....

I rolled onto my side and switched off my alarm. It was 4:15 in the evening. We'd slept though the entire day. I looked down at Erin who was still leaning on my chest. I brushed her red hair out of her eyes as they fluttered open revealing her sparkling green emeralds. "Evening sleepyhead" She frowned and looked at the clock.  
"Woah we've slept for ages"  
"I know, best sleep I've had in a while"  
"Good, we have to get to work in like 30 minutes"  
"We better get ready then"

I got out of bed and pulled on some black jeans and a Grey shirt and a pair of converse whilst Erin wore, black jeans a Grey hoodie with flowers down the arm and black boots.

~At work~

I placed some nails into the gun as Erin spoke through the walkie talkie.  
"Zip it's pip have you gut those plywood orders yet?"  
I picked up my walkie talkie as i pressed the button that made the fork lift go up.  
"Uh That's a big no Pip, Osama bin supervisor wants me to get rid of these pigeons first, they keep setting off the alarms"  
I placed the walkie talkie on the floor of the forklift and stood up aiming the nail gun at 3 pigeons sitting on the room.  
"Hello Babies..."  
I shot 3 nails but only hit one bird. I lent forward to inspect the spatter of blood on the walls.  
"Heh Heh"  
"Hey after i re-stock this stuff that these pinhead customers can't manage to return to the shelves themselves we can blow out of here OK?"  
I picked up the walkie talkie as i set the nail gun down on a shelf.  
"Righty-o-babe"  
I carried on placing various lengths of wood on the correct shelves when Erin voice cam through the walkie talkie again.  
"Zip it's pip come over here you are gonna trip when you hear this"  
"Well paint me intrigued pip I'm on my way"  
I placed a bag of bird seed onto the nearest shelf and climbed onto the fork lift to find Erin. She was in the lighting aisle talking to Kevin and Wendy. So i waited round the corner listening intently to their weird conversation.

"So let me get this straight, I'm gonna OD on nail polish and Ian is gonna be embarrassed to death"  
"You saw what happened to Wendy right"  
I began turning some switched to change the settings of the lights. Noticing their faces i popped my head round.  
"Oh my god guys what's going on...What's going on that's crazy...That's crazy" Wendy and Kevin just stared at me as Erin laughed. Well at least someone had a sense of humor.  
"We need to know who was sitting behind you on the roller coaster"  
Erin threw a cushion Back into the right place then turned to look at me.  
"Oh! Oh, wait, wasn't it that one guy who got voted most likely to become manager at red lobster?"  
"Heh Heh, Oh No, you know what god! I remember there was this guy, black cloak, i didn't see his face, but, Um the ride attendant did take his Sickle before the ride started if that's helpful in anyway"  
Wendy and Kevin were beginning to look even more pissed off.  
"Do you think we care if you laugh at us this is our lives OK? What choice do we have? Just give into it?"  
"Oh god you know what there is no 'IT' "  
"OK wait are you guys saying that death is like....a person?"  
"No it's like...like a force"  
"Yeah well you know what a force is just a force nothing else just transferred energy. I mean it has no goals, no awareness that it is a force..." "but there is awareness Mckinley...in fact in past cases if the next in line is saved it'd skin that person that's why were here"  
"Oh what have you been smoking"

Erin laughed as she handed me a box of...well i don't know what was in it actually.  
"Top shelf"  
"Okay..."  
I noticed Wendy looking at the shelf and then walk over to Kevin.  
"Kevin those banners there in the picture"  
"Ian watch the boxes"  
I reversed the forklift and knocked into a shelf causing a bag off birdseed to fall off which nearly hit Kevin. Serves him right.  
"What the fuck man you said those boxes were falling"  
"No i said watch the boxes"  
"Really, what for they weren't doing anyting..."  
"We're not gonna apologize for trying to save you. You haven't seen or been through what we have...yet"  
"Oh yet"  
"OK so who's next in this theory you have, me or Ian"

I looked at Erin, shocked. I know people saw us as the freaky Goths but we never questioned death especially who would fie first out of us.  
"Well we know the order of how we were sitting on the roller coaster but not how it works with people who sat together, OK, we don't know if Ashley or Ashlyn dies first"  
"Hmm god death is fucking complicated"  
I smiled back at Erin who was still restocking shelves.  
"No you know what it's not complicated, it's simple people die. That's just a part of life. 150,000 people a day actually, you know i mean we're biological entities and death is just..."  
"Top shelf"  
"An end of biological function, it's as simple as that"  
I noticed Wendy looking for 'clues' in the photo but seriously i don't know why she was bothering there's no way anything like this could be true.  
"how can you explain what happened to us as simple?...."

And so began Kevin's ear numbing rant which was complete and utter bullshit. I replied to him letting him know that i think he is insane. We walked to the back of the store so i could cut the plywood orders. After turning the saw on i slipped but luckily caught myself. Noticing Kevin and Wendy's mortified faces i thought of an idea.

"OK let's go with what you guys are saying, let's just say you know that death does have a conscious plan...and that it's been set into motion. Great. So newton;s third law of motion and well, look, I'm just guessing that it goes for death too when he's working in our world. Newton says that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, so that means that if death has taken action so can we and that action we take might have an opposite reaction that thwarts deaths intent."

"Your being a fucker but go on"

"OK OK what if, for example the last in line were to make the ultirian choice....kill themselves. Wow. Wow. That's pretty much gonna ruin any plan that death's put in motion and even better, hey it's gonna save five skipped loves....any takers......didn't think so.."

Wendy looked up above me.  
"There...those"  
She dived at me pushing me to the floor as piles of wood fell down landing on and trapping me, Wendy and Kevin. I searched the room frantically for Erin. She screamed as some saw dust flew up in her face and she fell back hitting her head against the shelf where I'd left the nail gun. I heard 6 thuds and Erin whimper my name. I turned my head slowly to look at Wendy letting tears run freely down my face.  
I screamed for her. For Erin Ulmer. For Pip. For the love of my entire life. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5---last chapter...

"Ian...Ian wake up babe" I opened my eyes slowly. She was there sitting in the passenger seat of my can look as beautiful as ever.  
"Erin?, but...in the store...you...died"  
"Get revenge for me Ian, it was her fault"  
"I promise...I love you Erin"  
"I love you too Ian"  
She faded leaving me alone. She was right this was all Wendy's fault. She was going to pay for this. I went back to sleep whilst waiting for the tricentennial to start.

*Dreams*  
*"Hey I'm Ian" I stated looking across the table at the beautiful red head sitting alone with her acoustic guitar. She looked at me with her sea green eyes looking at every inch of my appearance. "I'm Erin"*  
*"Ian can i stay with you tonight? My 'rents keep arguing" "Sure you can what are friends for" I continued walking into the back of the cinema taking a seat.  
"Ian?" I turned to look at her. She put her think hand on the side of my face pulling me closer pressing out lips together. "Thank you" "Hey what are boy friend's for?" She smirked and rest her head on my shoulder.*

I awoke to the sound laughter. Looking up out of the window i noticed a group of teenage girls. One of them i recognized as Wendy's kid sister. It was time. Time to kill the girl who killed Erin thus killing my soul. I followed her to the tricentennial. Watching her every movement. Calling for Julie. Saving her from the fucked up horse. Saving Kevin from the fire. Why is she so hell bent on saving every one? We're gonna die anyway. Who the fuck's gonna save her from me?  
I noticed Erin sitting on the bottom of a sign also watching the trio. Wendy looked at me her eyes flicking to the sign. Probably wondering what i was smiling at. She said something to Kevin and Julie and they all began to walk off. I followed.

"Get the fuck outta her McKinley" I hit a bunch of balloons out of my way.  
"Hey I'm just celebrating out tricentennial."  
"You followed me"  
"Oh you are paranoid, but hey i saw what happened, you're next right? You're the end of it aren't you man i would be paranoid too..."  
"You didn't even believe me"  
"Yeah well seeing is believing"  
"Then you have to stay away from me"

I stopped at the sign glancing at Erin who smiled at me.  
"Have to wow that's extreme, oh no way!...do i cause your death? Just like you cause Erin's.......whoa whoa whoa whoa...what...what??...You have a vision..was i in it? was i in a picture? just tell me how to start it off let's get this over with"  
"You'll save me if you just stay away..then it'll all be over"  
"What do i care...it skipped me...for me it is over...i'm not dying....I'M NOT DYING!

The 3 of them ducked as some fireworks came in my direction missing me completely.

"You see? i;m not gonna die....it's you Wendy! You're dead!"

I heard creaking from above me. Looking up i saw the McKinley sign swaying slightly. As i took my last breath i flipped out my middle finger as a final Fuck you. I didn't feel any pain. Just a rush of relief like ecstasy. I could see everyone including myself. I saw Erin walk to wards me placing her hands on my shoulders kissing my lips slightly .  
"Told you we'd be together forever Zip"  
"That you did Pip"

And i knew right then and there i must have done something to make the big guy happy because being with Erin forever was Heaven. 


End file.
